The Fates Have Changed
by Strange-Lucario
Summary: Darkpaw (Later Darkpelt) is the kit of Frostfur and Darkstripe (or Blackstar), he has never been accepted by Thunderclan, he has had many troubles in his life and now he must see if the fates will change and let him live peacefully with his clan.
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"Mom… Please stop I have to get outside for training!" I whined

My mother stopped grooming me and meowed, "Not all dirty you aren't, if you want to let Firestar know you are not like your father then I think you'd best look nice for your last day."

I growled knowing I couldn't argue with her and mewed, "Alright Mother…" She smiled in satisfaction and finished my grooming and purred. After that I went to say farewell to my sisters then padded out from the den into the bright sunlight and bounded to my mentor Greystripe who had currently moved with his mate from Riverclan into Thunderclan.

"Well you're looking rather excited today Darkpaw." He meowed smiling then took a little time to look at Firestar who was watching me very suspiciously.

I discerned Firestar for the moment and nodded happily, "I am! What are we learning today?"

"Well I was planning on teaching you to fish today; it took me a whole day and night to learn to fish. Let's go see if you can do any better." He purred and ran off and I bounded after him happily. We quickly made it to the riverside and Greystripe dipped his paw into the rushing water and quickly jabbed his other paw in snagging a fish in his claws, "Now it's your turn. Be careful when doing this. I don't want you getting swept down the river." He meowed almost like he meant it the exact opposite. I nodded and padded over to the water and carefully dabbed my paw into the water, the current was so fast Greypaw had to grab my scruff to stop me from getting dragged in! He set me down on the rock and said, "Maybe we should hold off from fishing until you're bigger, I know Frostfur wouldn't be happy if her kit's mentor let him get swept away into the river."

"I don't think anyone would mind." Firestar meowed; I had quickly turned to face Firestar and then backed up a little as he glared at me like my mother said he had done with my father before me, "I think the kit of Darkstripe deserves such punishment."

Greystripe meowed, "Firestar, why do you have to be so harsh to every kit born of Darkstripe?"

Firestar hissed harshly, "Don't you dare tell me what to do Greystripe! You are lucky I let you come back with that mate you have from Riverclan!"

Greystripe put his ears back as Firestar hissed at him and I said, "Firestar, I am not anything like my fath-…"

Firestar snapped his head towards me and hissed, "You dare speak to the leader of Thuderclan like that!" I backed up as far as I could to try to get away from the angry leader but couldn't go far having the river behind me as Firestar hissed and growled at me

Soon my mother intervened from Firestar getting any closer to me, "Firestar! What do you think you are doing treating my kit like that! You should be ashamed!" Firestar stopped and glared at my mother then growled and padded away as my mother turned to me and picked me up by the scruff and carried me to our den and set me down, her glare pierced right through me the same way Firestar's did, "What did you think you were doing!? You could have been hurt had I not heard the commotion out there you could have been thrown into the river!" I stepped back and put my ears against my head and looked down and she sighed and meowed, "I just don't want you hurt Darkpaw…" I nodded and she licked my head caringly.

Greystripe soon after padded into the den and meowed to me and my mother, "Elder Frostfur, Darkpaw. I am sorry about what transpired out there with Firestar. He just hasn't been the same since Bluestar passed into Starclan." My mother nodded then Greystripe continued "Darkpaw, I would like to continue our training today. Let's go." I nodded and followed as he padded from the den and led me to the river again and showed me how to catch a fish again. I padded to the edge as close as I could and slowly dabbed my paw into the rushing current but this time held my ground and as a fish went by I simply swiped my paw through the water quickly and the fish came up skewered by my claws and Greystripe nodded, "Good job Darkpaw." I smiled and Greystripe and I padded to the food pile and set our fish down.

Firestar's mate Sandstorm came over and greeted us and she meowed apologetically, "Hello Greystripe and Darkpaw, I wish to apologize for Firestar's actions earlier."

Greystripe shook his head and meowed, "It's not your fault Sandstorm, and how are the kits by the way?"

Sandstorm purred, "They have grown up so fast; right now they are on morning hunt. They shouldn't be gone much longer actually." She glanced at the forest as the morning hunt group returned and her two kits, of course not kits any more padded out holding giant rabbits almost as large I was.

Squirrelflight and Leafpool both bounded over and Squirrelflight purred as she rubbed against her mother, "Hi mom."

Sandstorm purred and returned the affection, "Hello Squirrelflight. I see both of you did quite good in your hunt!" Both warriors puffed up proudly and then they both looked at me and smiled.

"My, this must be the newest apprentice! Darkpaw was it?" Leafpool asked and I nodded slowly and she laughed, "Shy one, aren't you." I nodded again and she purred and then one of my lifelong friends since I had been born, her name is Bluepaw, her parent's named her after Bluestar because of her similar fur color and they said that me and her would probably end up being mates.

"Hey Darkpaw," She bounded over and tackled me and pinned me down and purred, "How's training going?"

I purred, "Great and you?"

She smiled and purred, "It's going great!" I heard Sandstorm and Greystripe murmuring about us being meant to be together. I blushed and Bluepaw purred, "You're blushing, what for?" I felt my face get hot as she purred and jumped off of me and she said, "Greystripe, sir is it ok if Darkpaw and I go play?" Greystripe nodded and Bluepaw smiled and tackled me to the ground again just as I was getting up and this time me and her rolled around play fighting and my mother was watching from a distance smiling as my sisters were doing the same thing. I jumped at Bluepaw playfully but then Firestar had not paid attention and I rammed right into him and he hissed and turned at me and I put my ears against my head.

"S-sorry Firestar, I wasn't paying attention." I managed to stammer out and he looked at Sandstorm and seemed to refrain from saying anything and walked away with Sandstorm in tow.

I looked at Bluepaw and meowed, "I guess I'd better head home, see you around Bluepaw." Bluepaw purred and rubbed against me for some reason as she walked past flicking her tail under my nose.

"See ya Darkpaw." She meowed and padded off and I padded over to the den I knew I was blushing because my mother just simply smiled as I padded inside and curled up to nap.

I woke up to Firestar yowling loudly, "All Apprentices please come to the meeting rock along with all warriors and mentors."

I stood up and stretched out my paws and yawned and mewed to myself, "Wonder what's wrong now." I padded out and sat next to Bluepaw and our tails touched and entwined each other and I smiled at her now understanding that she was to be my mate, me and her were both around the age to become warriors.

Firestar meowed, "Tonight will be the beginning of two warriors in this clan. Darkpaw, Bluepaw please step forwards."

We stood our tails still wrapped around each other and we walked forwards and Firestar seemed to have softened a little and he said, "Darkpaw I hereby name you Darkpelt."

"Darkpelt, Darkpelt!" yowled the rest of the clan and he said, "Step down." I stepped back and he said, "Bluepaw, I now name you Bluetail."

I purred and yowled with the clan, "Bluetail, Bluetail!"

Firestar then said, "Both of you will be going on your nightly watch, remember you must stay silent as you watch."

We both nodded and walked, our tails entwined as we sat to watch our first moon as warriors.


	2. The Past Revealed

Chapter 2: The Past Revealed

That night was probably the longest night I have had in my life, had to sit with my best friend, now mate silently throughout the night had taken its toll so as the sun rose I rose as well and looked at Bluetail with a huge grin and she purred and grinned back as I meowed, "Full fledged warriors!"

She nodded and Firestar came over, "We will need you two as loyal clan warriors." He glared at me seeming back to his old self not liking me at all and he turned and padded away from us.

I looked down and Bluetail looked at me sympathetically and meowed, "Don't let Firestar get to you Darkpelt."

I looked at her and mewed, "How can I not! He treats me like I am my father…"

She rubbed her head on mine and purred, "But you aren't like Darkstripe. I don't care if you are his kit or not."

I purred and nodded, "Thank you Bluetail…"

She smiled and padded towards her mother and father and I padded over to my mother and sisters, I was quickly greeted with my happy fur-balls of my sisters and my mother purred, "Welcome home Darkpelt." My mother rubbed her head on mine, "I am so proud of you."

I purred and meowed, "Thank you mom."

I then heard Firestar yowling loudly, "Darkpelt and Bluetail! We need you to join the morning hunt." I looked at my mother and ran out to meet Bluetail and the large group of hunters.

Bluetail greeted me with an affectionate purr and Firestar said, "Everyone split into hunting pairs, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, watch Darkpelt and Bluetail alright?" They both nodded and we ran off into the forest nearby the kittypet's vicinity and I heard something far off and I swiveled my ears towards it and padded forwards somewhat hunched down as I saw a rabbit, rather large, bound into my line of vision and Squirrelflight took the kill before I did and she saw me.

She padded over and set the rabbit down, "Sorry, you blend in quite well with the environment."

I smiled as I heard a satisfied purr of Bluetail getting her first kill and soon Leafpool yowled, "Alright everyone time to return to the clearing." I realized I had nothing and we padded back to the clearing and Firestar nodded as everyone dropped off something and I stood off to the side and I saw him.

I swore he grinned and he then yowled, "It seems Darkstripe has shown how much he cares about this clan's wellbeing and I hereby exile him!"

I looked at Firestar shocked and he jumped down, "What do you mean?! I didn't have time to catch anything!" I looked around and all cats in the clan had their eyes on me glaring except my family and Bluetail and I turned away and dashed into the forest not turning back.

As I dashed through the dense forest I heard someone's voice, "Darkpelt. So we meet." I put my ears back and my fur bristled and a black figure came out and he said, "Come now. Don't tell me you don't know your own father!" I gaped at him and he chuckled, "Apparently not."

I then closed my mouth and hissed at him, "I know who you are; you're the cat who ruined my chances of living in Thunderclan!"

Darkstripe, my father shook his head, "No you mother brought that upon you when you were born. At least your sisters can have a normal life in that Clan, but you son, you are truly my son in blood and appearance."

I hissed, "I am not yours. I belong to nobody!" I hunched down all of my muscles coiling like springs ready to jump at my father,

He laughed and purred out amused, "You think you can take on the leader of Ravenclan. I am no longer Darkstripe, I am now Blackstar."

I growled, "I don't care who you are! You aren't my father!" I pounced at him but he simply sideswiped me and I tumbled and hit a tree quite hard and I stood up and pounced again only to no avail as he swatted me to the other side.

"You have no choice of what you are Darkpelt! You are still my son but if you wish to die I will kill you myself!" He padded over to me his claws extended and razor sharp and he raised his paw and swiped across my eye and I yowled and that caused my mother and Bluetail to rush in from nowhere.

Bluetail quickly ran over to me and meowed, "Darkpelt!"

My mother meowed urgently at Bluetail, "Get Darkpelt back to the healers den!" Bluetail went to argue but my mom hissed, "Now!"

Bluetail helped me up and I heard my father meow quite amused, "So Frostfur, you wish to fight me?" Then I blacked out. When I awoke again I was in the healers den and one of my eyes was matted shut with blood and a bandage and the healer cat mewed,

"Ah, Darkpelt you're awake. Your mother and your mate are both worried about you. You have no current injuries but your paw is broken and you are going to end up blind in one eye." I looked away from her and she mewed, "Best go see your mate. She is worried."

I padded outside limping slightly and I am quickly greeted softly by Bluetail, "Darkpelt! You're OK!"

I nodded and looked at my mother, "Mom, please tell me about my past. Why am I so dishonored in this clan?"

My mother sighed and meowed, "Well first thing's first, you father was a good cat once. Though he may not seem like it now. He chose me as a mate and quickly he turned on Thunderclan. Firestar fought him once, and that is how he lost one of his nine lives. Firestar since then has never been the same; he respects me as a warrior of the clan. When you and your sisters were born he said he would accept your sisters but not you, since you were born on the night of a Lunar Eclipse and for cats that is a bad omen on the clan…"

I looked at my mother and then I looked down and closed my good eye and I meowed quietly, "How could you wait until now to tell me that mother… Why…"

She meowed, "I was waiting until the time was right."

I hissed and yowled, "WHEN I BECAME A WARRIOR AND GOT EXILED OUT OF THE CLAN!" I then looked up and dashed into the forest to think.


	3. Solitude

Chapter 3: Solitude

I dashed deeper and deeper into the forest until I was near the kittypet vicinity and I looked down and jumped onto the fence near the large house. A black tom jumped up and I hissed and put my ears back mistaking him for my father, "What are you doing here?"

The tom tilted his head and asked, "Who are you?"

I stopped and looked at the tom and looked down "I am Darkpelt, I am sorry I mistook you for some other cat I know."

The tom meowed, "Oh I am Salem, nice to meet you."

I looked at Salem and asked, "So you're a kittypet? Interesting…"

Salem asked, "What is a kittypet?"

"It's a cat who is owned by a Twoleg."

"Twoleg?"

I sighed knowing it was a lost cause explaining it to Salem so I jumped down and padded off towards an abandoned barn I had found a couple moons back during training. I went and laid down in the hay there it wasn't exactly home but it would do for the purpose I was going to use it for. I used my paw and slowly removed the bandage that was covering my eye and I opened my other eye. My eye was damaged pretty badly so I closed my eyelid again and suddenly I heard a noise nearby and turned quickly hissing, "Who's there!"

The cat padded into the light, it was a she-cat and she asked, "What are you doing here? This is my home. My name is Felicity."

I straightened up a little and asked, "Are you a kittypet?"

She hissed, "You dare call me a kittypet!"

I flinched and meowed, "No. I was asking if you are one."

She glared and meowed, "No, well actually. I was until my Twolegs abandoned me so I came here to live."

I sat down and flicked my tail across the ground and meowed, "I have run from my clan. The leader will never accept me for who I am so I ran. I am Darkpelt, born on a Lunar Eclipse, son of Blackstar leader of Ravenclan. I am a Warrior of Thunderclan, led by Firestar."

She sat down and meowed, "That is one long title, mind if I call you Darkpelt?"

I chuckled quite amused, "That is my name Felicity that is just my title and how I am meant to introduce myself to stray cats like you."

She purred, "You seem like a loyal and strong tom, why did you run away, why not fight for what is right?"

I looked at the she-cat, "It isn't like that in the clans, the only cat able to challenge a leader to a battle is the deputy and Greystripe wouldn't do that since Firestar allowed him and his mate to come back to Thunderclan from Riverclan."

Felicity padded closer I could now smell her sweet female scent but I didn't allow myself to succumb to her knowing I had a mate back in Thunderclan waiting for my return, "I wish I could belong to a strong tom cat like you."

I stand and backpedal as she keeps walking forwards and then I stand my ground as she comes closer and starts rubbing against my flanks and I meowed, "I already have a mate, she is waiting my return in Thunderclan."

Felicity stopped and stood in front of me and smiled, "Interesting, you are quite the loyal tom aren't you."

I nodded and mewed, "I am sorry, I am aware it is that time when all she-cat's mate with their chosen but I have a mate and I will not betray her."

Felicity purred, "I hope she stays just as loyal to you as you are to her." She flicked her tail, "Why not go back home. Go to your mate."

I shook my head, "I can't right now. I need my solitude away from the stress in Thunderclan. I can't return until I am strong enough to stand for myself."

She smiled and then noticed the scar on my eye, "Did that Firestar tom do that to you?" She asked pointing her paw to my scar.

I shook my head again, "No, that was my father, I have run away once already and tried to challenge my father to a fight but I failed and he scratched me."

She came closer and meowed, "That must have hurt, and that cut is quite deep."

I nodded and mewed, "The medicine cat of Thunderclan said I would go blind in that eye."

Felicity nodded, "Understandable. It can be quite intimidating to see a tom with a scratch like that." Suddenly a piercing yowl came from the forest and I jumped into action and dashed in as I recognized the yowl was from Bluetail. As I dashed I finally found her surrounded by multiple tom cats.

I yowled to them, "Let her go!"

One of them, a grey tom with black stripes meowed, "Who are you her mate?"

I hissed, "Yes, now get away from her!" I hunched down ready to spring when needed

The large tom stepped out of the circle towards me and he meowed, "What if I don't? What will you do?"

Bluetail yowled, "Darkpelt don't do something you will regret!"

I shook my head, "I won't let them hurt you Bluetail." I jumped at the large tom and tackled him to the ground as I swept my claws across his muzzle and he yowled and kicked me off but I landed on my feet quickly and jumped at him again my claws extended and he swatted me across the eye causing my vision to blur with pain and I lost my target and he came behind me.

Bluetail yowled, "Darkpelt, behind you!"

I turned quickly and rolled under his attack and scratched his leg knocking him down and then I jumped on him and pinned him down with all my weight, "Now take your friends and get away from here."

The tom nodded quickly and I got off of him and he and his clan friends dashed away and Bluetail came over and purred as she rubbed against me I could smell the familiar female scent and she meowed, "Thank you so much. I came looking for you and got surrounded…"

I looked down, "Why did you come looking for me? I need to keep away from the clan for now Bluetail."

Bluetail meowed, "Your mother is worried sick! I will not let you stay out here alone." Felicity came through and found me.

"Darkpelt, there you are. What happen-?" She saw Bluetail and meowed, "You must be Darkpelt's mate!"

Bluetail nodded, "Yes, I am Bluetail."

Felicity meowed, "I wondered why Darkpelt dashed out so quickly! He must have recognized your yowl."

I blushed and Bluetail purred as she came near me and meowed, "Yeah. We've known each other since we were just kits!"

Felicity purred, "That's great."

I meowed to Bluetail, "Go back to my mother and tell her I will be away from the clan for two moons. Then I will return," Bluetail tried to argue but I meowed, "Please Bluetail. I have to stay away from the clan. At least for now okay?"

Bluetail sighed and licked my cheek blushing a little and padded away and me and Felicity padded back to the abandoned barn and I laid down tears filling my eye and Felicity asked, "You alright?"

I wiped my eyes with my paw and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get some sleep."

Those two moons passed slowly as I trained for fighting, I had gone blind in my injured eye but I used it to an advantage to heighten my other senses to their maximum potential. Felicity mewed, "You've been training all day Darkpelt. Get some rest."

I panted and shook my head, "No I will train all night if I must." I had been working on climbing and jumping from tree to tree, Bluetail was now bearing my kits for the first moon she had come and we had mated and now I was ready to prove to Firestar that I wasn't anything like my father.

Bluetail came out of the barn, "Come on Darkpelt. Can't training wait now?"

I looked at Bluetail and jumped down from the tree and padded over to her, "I am sorry Bluetail. I just want to be ready."

Bluetail sighed and mewed, "I know Darkpelt but don't you think that you've trained enough?"

I looked at her and rubbed my head on hers, "I don't want our kits rejected in the clan for being my father's bloodline."

Bluetail shook her head, "They aren't going to be like your father. Your father is evil; you are just fighting for what you believe." She then winced a little and I held her up by standing next to her.

"You need to go back and lay down. Okay Bluetail?" I mewed worried about her and our kit's wellbeing since she was coming close to her term.

Bluetail sighed again and mewed, "Alright." I purred affectionately and she purred and walked in and laid down on the hay bed I made for her.

That night went rather quickly and I woke up early and went out to train and Felicity heard me and she meowed, "You know Bluetail wouldn't be too happy if she saw you out so early training."

I sighed, "I know, but I need to make sure I am ready. It has been two moons since I left and now I am returning back ready to fight against Firestar."

Bluetail came up to me from nowhere and she mewed, "You can do it, I know you can."

I purred and licked her cheek, "Thank you. Let's return to the clan."


	4. Bringing New Life from Darkness

Chapter 4: Bringing New Life from Darkness

Felicity, Bluetail, and I all walked towards the clearing where Thunderclan was and Firestar saw me and glared from the meeting rock and he yowled, "It looks like Darkpelt has returned to the clan. Even though I never said he could return."

I looked at Firestar, "Firestar. My mate is close to term to have our kits, I have returned with her because of that reason."

Firestar glared at me again, "You and your kits are not accepted here. Unless she has she-kits any toms will be automatically exiled with you."

I yowled, "That is not fair to my kits to be exiled before their apprenticeship!"

Firestar jumped down and padded over, a lot of the other cats in the clan have came out and Sandstorm quickly dashed in front of Firestar and they seemed to bicker for a while and Sandstorm seemed to not be able to convince Firestar to stop and she simply moved out of the way and I noticed that Firestar's claws were unsheathed and I knew it meant he wanted to fight. He meowed as he neared me, "If you wish to defy me I will have to fight you."

I nodded and meowed, "On one condition. If I win, my kits aren't exiled from the clan on birth."

Firestar meowed, "Fine, and if you lose?"

I looked down, "Then you can kill me…"

Bluetail came up next to me and mewed, "What are you thinking?"

I looked at her then looked at Firestar, "Not in this clearing, we will fight in the forest."

Firestar meowed, "Fine, I will fight in YOUR territory." I tried my best

Not to grin too much and Bluetail licked my cheek and she winced.

"Head to the nursery, I will be there soon I hope." I rubbed my head on hers.

She purred, "Please be careful. I don't know what Firestar has planned."

I nodded and Firestar led me into the forest and we faced off our muscles ready as he hunched down. I calmly stood my ground as he jumped and I dashed out of the way and climbed up a tree with all I had. Firestar followed me and I used a skill I learned during training and started jumping across branch to branch. I knew he wasn't able to follow me and I jumped and tackled him and we both landed on the ground on our feet. Firestar smiled quite amused, "Odd tactic Darkpelt, but not enough to take me down."

I growled, "I know that. But I want to show you that I am not the warrior I was when I left."

Firestar grinned, "Oh I am quite aware of that but you can't defeat a clan leader."

I meowed, "Maybe not yet, but I have to try." Right after I said that Blackstar, my father, jumped out and tackled me from nowhere.

"Ha! Finally I got you with Firestar watching!" My father purred with amusement as he pinned me with his claws digging into my chest, "Now I kill you once and for all!"

Firestar was shaking his head and he walked back towards the clearing almost like he already declared our battle as a loss. I growled at my father, "You've made me lose my last chance to keep my kits safe!" I kicked hard into his stomach area and he yowled as he flew up and I rolled over and dashed out of where he would fall. My father was cunning and he ended up landing right on top of me knocking me to the ground.

Blackstar growled at me as he jumped off. I stood up shakily and meowed, "I am not stupid Darkpelt, and you cannot win."

I hissed at my father, "You… can't beat me. I am not a kit any more. I am a warrior of Thunderclan… and I will defeat you." I tried to take a step forwards but I fell down again.

Blackstar laughed as he stood on my side and dug his claws in and he meowed, "This should end it!" Suddenly my mother tackled Blackstar sending him tumbling to the ground my mother's fur was standing on end.

She meowed to me, "Darkpelt hurry and get back to the clan. Bluetail is having your kits."

I nodded and dashed back to the clearing and straight to the nursery and I mewed to the medicine cat, "Where is Bluetail." She pointed to Bluetail who was lying on her side with five little bundles of fur suckling on her she was breathing fine and she looked at me and smiled. I asked, "How many toms and she-kits?"

She meowed, "Ironically, no toms. They are all she-kits."

I sighed somewhat relieved and I was soon greeted by my mother and sisters who were now known as Starpaw and Icepaw. Icepaw smiled and asked, "Are those your kits big brother?"

I nodded and meowed, "Yes, I will name them, Cloudkit, Greykit, Bluekit, Firekit, and Darkkit."

Bluetail smiled and purred as she licked the closest kit, a Black she-kit like I was when I was smaller only female and she mewed, "This one would be Darkkit."

I smiled and Firestar came in behind me and he meowed, "I might have been wrong about you but you are still exiled from the clan until further notice."

I nodded and walked out of the territory and into the woods towards where Felicity was hiding in the brush, "Let's go Felicity."

She asked me curiously, "So how many kits, what are their names, and what are their genders?"

I purred, "Five kits, their names are Cloudkit, Greykit, Bluekit, Firekit, and Darkkit, and they are all ironically female."

Felicity blinked a couple times and meowed, "Wow that's a pretty big group of kits isn't it?"

I shook my head, "Nah, 7 or 8 kits is a full litter. At least to us cats who know any better."

Felicity rolled her eyes and smiled, "Whatever Darkpelt, so what is the plan now?"

"Well I am exiled until further notice," I replied, "So until I know, I guess I will continue my training. So that once I find my father again I will fight him and win."

"Fine, just don't expect Firestar to just come out and accept you back in after you do that." Felicity meowed.

I looked at her and nodded, "I am aware, so instead of me fighting him in the woods, I will lure him to follow me to the clan territory, and then fight him in front of all of Thunderclan."

"You seem quite confident you will win…" Felicity noted, "Are you sure you will be able to?"

I look down at my paws and stop, "I don't know, but I have to try."


End file.
